Overleg gebruiker:MtaÄ
Hiliting your name Hi, At MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite we have a list that marks all special users (helpers, admins, etc.) with a color. This works fine, only your name doesn't get hilited, do you know what the problem is? Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 25 aug 2009 15:07 (UTC) :Might related to the fact, that you didn't include the special German letter "Ä", let's have a try now. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 25 aug 2009 15:10 (UTC) /* local admins */ table.diff atitle="Benutzer:MtaÄ", ul#pagehistory li atitle="Benutzer:MtaÄ", ul.special li atitle="Benutzer:MtaÄ" { color:#339966; font-face: Comic Sans MS; } is in my wiki and it works. I'm not sure if here is a problem with that "Ä"... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 25 aug 2009 15:12 (UTC) :I did include the Ä, but that one didn't seem to work, so I tried the HTML Ä, but that one didn't work either. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 25 aug 2009 15:24 (UTC) ::Hm, may you try "%C3%84", this appears after pasting a URL with my username. Maybe it works! (btw, pink...? .....) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 25 aug 2009 15:26 (UTC) :::Mmm... Don't you like it, I thought it would fit you. Not my idea actually, it's from the source, I think it's going to be brown... Or something else. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 25 aug 2009 15:27 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. If you like to have a color I like, take the one from the pre-area :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 25 aug 2009 15:29 (UTC) :::::It doesn't seem to work. The %C3%84 doesn't change into an Ä and your name doesn't turn pink (Gebruiker:MtaÄ). I already cleared my cache. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 25 aug 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::::::Whoa, it suddenly works, I just changed pink to your colour (#AED06C), and it works... Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 25 aug 2009 15:35 (UTC) :::::::Heh, cool. Good news :) and I like that color also. Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 25 aug 2009 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::Nvm, that was just my internet connection. My cache has updated, it works. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 25 aug 2009 15:42 (UTC) RE: Achievements Ah, I completely forgot about those. It'd be great if they could be enabled, so thanks! Mark (talk) jul 19, 2010 21:50 (UTC) :Danke schön! Mark (talk) jul 21, 2010 19:40 (UTC) Re: Design thumb Hello Quilafa, I was about to add something similar to a spotlight so people find this wiki, when I noticed on the main page that I can barely ready the text/letters that are on bottom. If you allow me, I would change the gradient css value of the main page boxes to -moz-linear-gradient(center top , rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.1) 0px, rgba(0,0,0,0.3) 100%) repeat scroll 0% 0% #FFF - this makes the gradient overall a bit lighter and improves readability a lot. On a bright wiki like this one it works quite well (tested in console). Let me know if you want me to add this, another gradient of your choice or if I should leave it as-is. It's only a suggestion, after all :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16 dec 2014 10:18 (UTC) :I don't mind, perhaps you should ask Xsdvd aswell. :) :Thanks :) :-- 16 dec 2014 10:25 (UTC) ::I will do that! Thank you for your approval :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16 dec 2014 10:45 (UTC) :::I like this proposal. It is an improvement over the current gradient and makes everything far more readable. Thank you for helping us with this! 16 dec 2014 14:02 (UTC)